Her Dark World
by MusicIsLifeBVB
Summary: (Rewritten) Kristen Hardy has been in an abusive relationship for the past year. Seth Rollins is the one who wants to change that, but the only thing that stands in his way is a 7'0" monster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am re-writing Her Dark World, I feel as if it's not good enough. **

Kristen Hardy isn't you're average girl. Being only 19, she's bound for trouble. She debuted in the WWE barely even three month ago. Her goal is to be the first girl to win the WWE championship. The only thing standing in her way is her boyfriend Kane, who currently holds the gold she wants. Sure, she may be a Hardy, even though she was adopted by Gil at the young age of five years old, but she didn't let her brothers help her with nothing but training. They weren't allowed to talk to the McMahons about anything. All they knew was that the famous Hardy brothers had a little sister. Nothing else.

"Kristen! You're on in five!" A stagehand calls out to the spaced out Hardy.

"Kay! Thanks Daryl!" The 'emo' girl yelled back. Slightly teasing her hair, she headed towards gorilla position. She wasn't the one with a match, Kane was. Kane, the egotistical-abuse-asshole of a boyfriend. The littlest Hardy was only with him because he threatened to tell everyone her secret if she broke up with him. 7 years worth of scars covered her arms, thighs, stomach, and the back of her knees. Burn marks covered her fingertips.

_My scars will be the death of me. _

The girl thinks to herself before walking out behind the WWE Champion. He did his usual fire entrance. He was up against Roman Reigns. The powerhouse of the Shield. Kristen often found herself wanting to talk to the three men. Dean grew up similar to her, no mom, and financial problems. Seth liked the same music, and Roman just seemed like a cool guy to be friends with. She has once teamed up with the blonde and brown haired wonder, but that was only for a match on NXT, and Kane dragged her away before she could talk with him.

_He ruins everything for me._

Kristen hated it when he had matches. Just like 'Daniel Bryan' did to AJ, she was his human shield. Except Daniel Bryan wasn't really an asshole. He was just playing a character, and even when he grabbed her, he didn't really mean to.

The 19 year old slipped out of the ring with Kane's title right when the Shield's entrance music started to play. The three men came out the same way, through the crowd and over the barricade. The match was set for no DQ, meaning the other members of the Shield could interfere whenever they wanted to. This meant that she'd have to take a stand against them.

Jumping up onto the apron, the girl grabbed the ref's attention. She knew what would happen if Roman won the match. Kane would kill her. Well, bring her to the point were she almost dies.

It all happened to fast after that. Kane had turned to face her. He grabbed the girl by the throat.

"**This is awesome! Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap!" **hardcore fans cheered. Other booed. Some started up a **What!** chant.

Kane slowly lifted her.

"Rest… in… Peace…" He growled out.

The blonde and brown haired man knew he had to something once the girl was lifted, racing over to where she was about to fall, he extended his arms and grabbed her, so instead of her hitting the floor, he took most of the impact. Kristen whimpered in pain as he tried to steady her. Ringside medics raced over to the two, Dr. Samson and Seth successfully managed to get the girl backstage to the medic area.

"Well, she got little damage, though I don't know how she managed to get this." Dr. Sampson pointed to finger marks around the girl's neck.

"Kane's choke slam does not do that. So, either this asshole is abusing her, or this asshole is abusing her." Seth said with a cold tone.

"The fuck am I here for?" A slightly confused voice asked.

"Nice to know you're up sailor." Dr. Sampson said.

"The fuck am I here for?" The girl asked once again.

"Choke slamed by the boyfriend. This man was lucky enough to get to you before you hit the floor. He took most of the impact of the fall." Dr. Sampson explained.

"And I'm in here why?" Kristen asked once more.

"Because, Kristen, this is normal. A choke slam does not give you fingerprints around you're neck like you've been choked. You haven't had a mach in three weeks, so if you could explain the bruises and red marks all over you're back, neck, and stomach that'd be nice." Seth said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The girl sat up in horror. Her hands flew to her neck, the makeup came off. How was she supposed to explain that Kane would hit her with her studded belts if she wasn't fast enough to do something or if she ate too much?

"_Oh yeah, funny story, if I eat to much or if I'm not fast enough I get hit with my very own studded belts! Or I even get choked! The best part? Oh yeah, the best part is that he slams me into walls and stabs me too! Oh yeah! I also get pushed down stairs if no one is there! He even just leaves me there to die! Yayy! Let's throw a party!" _

"I'm a klutz. You- you kn-know tha-that!" Kristen stutters out.

"Bullshit!" The 26 year old roared out.

"The asshole is abusing you! Don't deny it!" He says with his face close to hers. She could smell the mint on his breath, and his cologne smelled like mint and trees.

"I'm not letting you live like this." He growls before storming out of the room. With a sigh, Dr. Sampson spoke.

"Well, on other words, you're free to go. I only request that you leave that bastard before things get worse." And with that, he went back to ringside. Kristen only sat there. Wondering just what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kristen had gotten back to the hotel, it seemed useless to even bother covering some of the marks, people already had saw the makeup residue in Kane's glove. Her secret was reveled. People knew.

_Don't let them get to you then. Shut the world out. You've shut the world out for five years, why bother letting people in anymore?_

Kristen just sighed and got in the shower. She just sat there. Letting the hot water run over every cut. Every bruise. Every mark. Everything. She had fallen too deep into her depression for anyone to do anything.

_Sorry Phil, Matty, Jeffy, and everyone who's tried to help me. You've only made it worse. _

Picking up the razor blade she kept, she slowly dragged it across her skin, just laughing as she just added more cuts. More scars to add. Constant reminders of her fuck up-ness.

_No! I promised them! I need to stop!_

She couldn't. She just sat there, repeatedly dragging the blade over her skin. After adding about twenty more cuts, she got the courage to slowly get dressed and bandage up her cuts. Hearing the door slam, she knew she was in trouble. All she could do was face the monster.

Kane was pissed. The little bitch had embarrassed him once more. She was in for it. Waiting for her to face him, he balled up his fist.

"Do you know what you fucking did! Everyone knows! And know you pay." He growls. He only shoved her into the wall when she tried to run.

"50 superstars and divas, 50 different ways to be tortured." With a grin, he pulled a knife out and lightly dragged it from her collar bone to her wrist.

"One, they only get worse."

They did. With every punch, kick, cut, slash, and hit, the pain got worse. When he was done, he only dropped her on the floor.

"Go get cleaned up, freak. Then sleep on the floor. I need my rest for my match." He growled out.

Kristen only whimpered in response. She had never felt so weak in her entire life. She still managed to get up and drag herself to the bathroom. When she closed the door, she only slide down the door, crying. The crying to light sobs. The sobs turned into grabbing the blade and a bottle of pills.

_No one will miss me._

Kristen was in the middle of opening the pill bottle, when she was pulled into a flashback.

_**Seventh Grade**_

"_**Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me right now." Patrick Anderson said, while his parents called his name. **_

"_**I-I can't." 12 year old Kristen responded. **_

"_**Here, if you do anything stupid, then just know, that I'll be hurting with you." He said as he tied the piece of pink ribbon with his name on it around her wrist. **_

"_**No suicide attempts, no cutting, no burning, nothing." With that, he pulled her into a hug before turning and walking towards his parents, trailing his carry on behind him.**_

Kristen only sobbed, thinking of the guy that was her best friend, until he moved to Canada of course.

"No, I can't do this to myself." The girl whispered. "But it will take away all the pain."

It seemed like a battle with her inner demons, she wanted to end her life, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him. She couldn't break the promise.

Looking down at her wrist, Kristen takes off all of her bracelets until she was just left with the ribbons.

_AJ_

_Punk_

_Zack_

_Matt_

_Jeff_

_Shannon_

_Gil_

_Randy_

_Corey_

_Cody_

_Sheamus_

_Miz_

_Kassius _

_Patrick_

Then, she noticed something, three more had been added.

_Seth_

_Roman_

_Dean_

"How did they get there?" Kristen whispers to herself. Until she remembers something, before she passed out, she had felt someone tying something around her wrist and cold, gloved hands brushing against her skin.

_Seth put them there?_

Did she have a reason to live? Looking at the mess she made, she puts away the pills, and sits there, twirling the knife around in her hands, and instead of cutting, finds one of Kane's lighters. Flicking it on, she brings her finger down into the flame, just laughing as she burned her fingers.

Deciding to stop, she put the lighter away and went on to cleaning each and every cut. After cleaning the cuts, she sighed and lay down on the couch. She couldn't get any sleep at all. After changing, she made her way to the fitness room in the hotel.

"_You're fat, lose a few pounds pig."_

She hated being with Kane, but she couldn't escape him. Walking in, she noticed that three others occupied the room. Ignoring them and putting her ear buds in, she headed towards the treadmill, and doubled her normal workout routine.

While walking towards the weights, someone pulled out one of her ear buds. Turning to the person, she realized it was the one and only Seth Rollins.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Looking the girl in the eye, Seth gripped both of her arms and steered her outside of the hotel. Digging around his pockets for his rental car keys, he pulled them out and opened the car door for the Hardy that stood in front of him.

"I don't bite." He teased. Hesitatively, Kristen got into the car. As Seth started the car, he spoke.

"I'm not trying to make it seem like I'm kidnapping you or something, it's just that there's too many people in the hotel, and Punk told me how you do with too many people around you. All things aside, how did this start? When did he start you know, being abusive?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kristen bites back. Sighing, Seth once again spoke.

"If we have to work together for the next year I'd like to know just when he started abusing you."

"Fine, but tell anyone else and I'll fucking kill you. It started about six months ago. I lost a chance for the Intercontinental championship after Antonio Cesaro accidently slipped on one of the turnbuckles, and we both went down. Kane decided that he was going to hit me because I wasn't able to steady us both. So, I told him off, and he shoved down a flight of stairs." Kristen said with a sigh.

"And you still haven't broken up with him why?" Seth responded.

"Because I'm scared. He said that if I break up with him, he-he'd."

"He'd what, Kristen." By this time, Seth had pulled over and was looking at the girl.

"That he'd kill me." It was so silent, he could barely hear it.

"Do you think that he can get past the locker room? Do you even realize how many people have your back now? A lot more than you think." Seth looked the girl in the eyes.

"And when you do break up with him, there is an awesome guy that's willing to help you through the after math."

"How could any guy want a fucked up girl? What guy would want a girl with so many scars that it's not even funny? A girl that brings physical pain to herself to get rid of the emotional pain. I'm a slashing freak. And nothing but."

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again. So what if you self harm? Why should people look at you differently? Those scars, those scars symbolize that you've gotten through this. That life has thrown you so many things, and you never ended your life over it. Yeah, it may sound stupid, but in all of your 18 years, you've gotten over everything. Life may be hard, but you will win this fight." Grabbing her face in his hands, he made her look into his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't do this to yourself ever again. Fucking promise me." He whispered.

"I-I it's the only thing that takes away the pain Sethy." Kristen looked broken, and felt so low.

"I want you to stay with the guys and I, its all people you know. Its me, Roman, Dean, Mike, and Dolph. The bus fits eight, and after tomorrow, we get the bus back from the auto shop, please Kristen. Stay away from him." Seth said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Kristen said as Seth started to drive.

"Hungry?" He asked as he pulled into a diner.

"Very." Kristen responded.

After ordering, the two started to talk more about themselves.

"Favorite band?" Seth asked.

"A Day to Remember." Kristen responds with a smile.

"Ever see them live?"

"Twice."

"Foods here." The waitress said as she put their food down in front of the two. The waitress walks away, but not before winking at Seth. Kristen growls at the waitress, and the women scurries away.

"What was that about?" Seth asks with an amused look on his face.

"What was what about?" Kristen innocently responds.

"You growled at the waitress when she winked at me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Whatever you say Daniel Bryan." Seth teased.

"You're mean!" Kristen whines.

"Oh you like it." Seth said with a little laugh.

"Oh shush."

"We should probably head back now, considering that we managed to get ourselves an hour away." Seth said as he paid for the food, much to Kristen's dismay.

"Oh shit. Kane's gonna kill me." Kristen says as they get into the car.

"Then come to my hotel room. I'll kick Roman out, he can stay with Dean the Snorer." Seth responds.

"I'll give you some clothes to change into for the rest of the day, seeing that we only have to be at the airport by six tonight." He added.

"Fine." Kristen sighs.

"Good. I don't want you by him." The man says as he pulls into the hotel.

"I know, I want nothing more than to break up with him, I'm just terrified of what he'll do to me." Kristen admits.

"Ahh, come here." Seth says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

"What am I supposed to do if he does follow through with his threat? He does have the power to kill me." Kristen looked up at him with sad eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Look me in the eyes, Kristen. Do you think I'd let him get to you? Do you think that Punk and them would let him near you? Hell, you grew up around half the roster, more people care about you then you think. Besides, you're joining one of the most powerful stables in the WWE, the Shield is about to turn on the Authority, and that's gonna lead up to a match, you have a chance to get your revenge. Go break up with him, get your stuff, then come meet me in room 305, on the fifth floor. I want you to do that now, please." Seth said before hugging the girl.

While Seth headed to the fifth floor, Kristen headed to the third. Stopping at room 250, Kristen slid the key card into the lock and opened the door. Kane stood there, mad as hell.

"Where were you whore!" He yelled out.

Kristen slammed the door behind her, and slapped Kane in the face.

"We're through jackass. I really hope that you rot in hell, after everything you did, you sure as hell deserve this." With that, she picked up the lamp, swung it, and smashed it onto the side of his head. With him down, she grabbed her bag and opened the door, but not before giving the man a nice kick to the nuts.


End file.
